Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a runflat tire with improved durability when deflated.
Description of Background Art
There are varieties of runflat tires proposed, which can be driven for relatively long distances when deflated by punctures or the like, for example. Runflat tires having multiple dimples formed to be recessed on the external surfaces of sidewall portions (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-298397, for example) have been proposed in recent years. However, to comply with the regulations of the location in which the tires are sold, pneumatic tires have a regulation-marking space on the bead side of the sidewall portion to mark the contents required by the regulations to be marked. Therefore, in addition to the regulation-marking space, a marking space for non-regulated contents, which are not required by the regulations to be marked, is also formed on the bead-side sidewall portions of pneumatic tires. As a result, it is difficult to form dimples or fins on the bead-side portions, thus further improvement in the durability of deflated runflat tires has been inhibited. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.